


a night walk through the garden

by theladyearl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I got to Day 4 and I just needed to do this, V Route Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyearl/pseuds/theladyearl
Summary: Ray can’t stop thinking about her and how he makes him feel...





	a night walk through the garden

**Author's Note:**

> me: (sipping coffee)  
> also me: you have so many fanfictions to update and others you want to write  
> also me: you also have to do adulting stuff  
> also me: why are you writing this at 3 am?!  
> me: I lost control of my life and i'm dYING  
> \---  
> Anyways, I am suffering through V's route and I just can't keep hurting this precious soft boy so I have to write him.  
> I just want him to be happy and being mean and pushing him away just freaking hurts okay!

Ray has been staring at the same line of code for about twenty minutes before he gets up to get something to drink. Lines and lines green code staring back at him but none of it makes any sense to him right now and frankly, he doesn't even want to try to scroll through them. It's not that he doesn't understand, he can work through code like this in his sleep but it's not the thing his mind wants to focus on right now. 

He can’t think about anything other than _her_ and their walk in the garden a few hours ago.

How nice and soft her hand felt when he guided her through the garden, taking his arm without hesitation or doubt. How cute she was when she trembled from the frisk air. He remembers giving her his jacket before he could register how it could be a bad idea. She would see the scars on his arms, inflicted on him from a time that haunts him every day and she might reject him when she sees them. Think of him as repulsive and far too damaged for someone as perfect and unsoiled like her.

But she didn’t notice. Instead, she pulled her hands through the sleeves of his clearly larger jacket and basked in the lingering warmth his jacket held. She looked so precious standing there with his jacket draped over her, fabric bunching up around her shoulders and wrists from its large size. She nuzzled on the collar before smiling back at him. 

_“It’s so warm. Thank you, Ray.”_

Her pearly smile and crinkled eyes were a sight he never wanted to forget. Oh, how he wishes he could have taken a picture of that moment so he could look at it over and over again. He wanted to frame it, display it on all the computer screens that surrounded him rather than the green lines of loops and keys.

They strolled around the garden path for a few minutes as he talked about the special kind of beauty the garden gave under the moonlight, about the meaning of each flower that he carefully memorized. He’s glad that she enjoyed it as much as he hoped, the garden is one of the parts of their paradise that he truly enjoyed walking through, a place that never reminded him of pain or the nightmares that constantly tear and dig through his mind.

She listened to Ray's every word with unwavering trust and belief.

Even if the RFA members would talk to her through the messenger every day while he works and tries to keep their members in order, making her laugh with their lies and their ill-formed jokes, they won’t ever have this.

They won’t ever see her like he does, under the moonlight glow and the brisk autumn wind.

She is beautiful and perfect in almost every way...

She makes him feel a different kind of happiness, one that he never felt before with just her sweet words.

Something different and new.

At first, it scared him because it was something he never felt before. He never felt his heart pick up in speed when he sees her log on to the messenger. He didn’t know how it felt when all he wants to do beyond coding and hacking is to see her again and listen to her voice. He knows that if she holds him close under her warm embrace, the nightmares that plague his mind each night and wakes him by the sound of his own screams, _she_ would keep them all at bay.

“Ahhh I want to see her again,” Ray muttered, placing his chin on his desk. The computer screens work around him, dinging when another key fails and tries again to decrypt another key.

This is taking too long. Ray already hacked into the server but had to leave quickly once a certain red-head managed to get a hold on his trail he had to carefully log out and try again while carefully changing the bytes of data as he entered the messenger again.

He knows that _she_ is at least safe in the system. She managed to convince V and the rest that she isn’t malicious or a threat to them so they won’t kick her out without reasonable cause.

She’s such a good person… so talented… so willing…. So believing in him…

He wants to see her again.

Hear her voice again.

See her smile again.

Ray bangs his forehead on his desk with a groan. He can’t stop thinking about her. Each line of code he types closes off with the image of her. Everything around him just reminds him of her and how much he wants to know more of her.

What’s her favorite ice cream flavor?

What’s her favorite type of tea?

What’s does she like to eat for breakfast?

What kind of candy does she like?

There is so much he wants to know and he wants her to tell him so he can give her everything— _anything_ that she wants.

Unlocking his phone, he opens the photo that he took of a single orange rose that she looked with such wide sparkling eyes. He took the photo when she stopped looking so he could show it to her later, as a reminder of their lovely night together.

A reminder that he exists and he cares for her more than anyone ever would.

She makes him feel so happy and whole. More than the special elixir ever could—

 

_Come, my child, this will erase all your pain and all your suffering._

_Drink this and be saved, be part of my paradise._

_It’s okay my child, you can stay here forever when you drink this._

Ah… right…

He has to talk to the development team to make sure the elixir is properly made. Then they can be together forever. They can live together in this paradise forever and walk through the garden every day.

Drink tea under the canopy when it’s cold and snow lays down a white blanket around them.

Eat ice cream when it’s hot and the sun is high in the sky watching them as they appreciate the blue roses in full bloom.

That sounds lovely…

Anything would sound lovely as long as she stays by his side...

Forever and ever—

 

Ray's computer dings and he looks up, cutting off his thoughts. 

**ACCESS GRANTED**

He quickly unlocked his phone and logs into the messenger to see that she is there again as if she was just waiting for him to come back again.

_ >>> What brings you here at this hour? _

Ray smiles instantly at her concern. It is midnight so she should be sleeping but then again, he could say the same thing about himself.

_ <<< _

_My heart just wouldn't settle down after that walk._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to keep suffering through V's route now.  
> \---  
> please yell at me on twitter or tumblr.  
> twitter: [@theladyearl ](https://twitter.com/theladyearl)  
> tumblr: [@foolishneko](https://foolishneko.tumblr.com) (multifandom trash blog) | [@theladyearl](http://theladyearl.tumblr.com) (specifically for writing)


End file.
